OPERATION RANGER
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Stephanie is tryig to get him to go to the Summer Festival in Point Pleasant, but he doesn't want to go, so her and Lula have a plan to get him there.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Little smut--kissing, swearing

Disclaimer: J Evanovich characters. I don't own them.

Operation Ranger

_For the last few Summers, Lula, Connie, and Stephanie had gone to the Beach Bash at Point Pleasant. It started the first Friday in August. It was a day of non-stop bands, beach volley ball, and food. For fear of bodily harm, Vinnie closed the bonds office so the three of them could go in prior years._

_Stephanie was back working at Rangeman, so she semi-regularly used the gym during the week and regular bedroom workouts with Ranger left her body toned and in a constant state of bliss. This year Tank was going with the three girls. Connie's new boyfriend, Stan, was meeting them there later in the afternoon. Stephanie asked Ranger to go, but he gave her excuses why he couldn't go with her. Point Pleasant wasn't one of his favorite places._

"_Babe, I don't do crowds."_

"_Babe, I'll be backed-up with paperwork since Tank is going."_

"_Babe, I won't be armed."_

_All of them lame, but Stephanie didn't push it. Instead she went to Tank._

"_Bombshell, you know Ranger, he'll relax in private with you, but in public on a crowded beach, he's out of his element. A fish out of water."_

"_Tank, you're going. I don't think we need to worry about Point Pleasant being invaded or skips running rampant on the beach. It's just a day of pure beach fun. Ranger's human and he could lose the macho for one day."_

"_It's just been a long time for him to let go and have fun at a public event, I think he doesn't know how and just avoids them."_

"_Well, maybe it's time he remembers. Even a big, scary, ex-army guy needs some fun."_

_Stephanie knew she would need to put a plan in motion to get Ranger to Beach Bash and she knew the person to call, Lula. Of course the preparations for Operation Ranger would include a shopping trip to the mall._

"_We need to start out subtle so he doesn't know what hit him, White Girl."_

"_How", Stephanie asked._

"_Let's go find you a new beachy, tropical perfume. When he smells it, he'll think of the beach."_

"_Ranger is very sensory oriented."_

"_That's what we are going to do, slowly over-load the sight, sound, taste, and touch of Batman over the next few days. Let's go find a tropical air freshener for Ella to spray around the apartment, in the elevator, but , Girl, you and the Merry Men need to pretend you don't smell it."_

"_I'll have Ella serve fresh pineapple, watermelon, and cantaloupe with dinners. Summer fruits. Maybe, I'll get some corndogs from a local vendor or eat an ice cream cone around Ranger. The tastes and smells of Summer. The Merry Men will love messing with Ranger so I don't think I'll have a problem. They'll be glad to get him out of the office because he's a grump when I'm not there."_

"_Play some beach music like the Beach Boys or ocean sounds around that apartment you share with him. Make him think beach without realizing it. Don't worry about Tank, he'll help when we need him or he won't get any Lula lovin'"_

"_Ok", Stephanie was making mental notes of Lula's suggestions. She hoped she would remember._

"_Let's go find you some new, sexy beachwear. I think three bathing suits will do. __You need a real skimpy one to sun bathe on the roof, one for visual effect, and one for the Beach Bash."_

"_Gee, only three?"_

"_Also, Skinny White Girl, you'll need a tantalizing dress for the boardwalk. We're going to be there all day and the evening.. Don't forget to tell Ranger you'll be home late on Friday as we're staying to watch the fireworks."_

"_We passed a short, off the shoulder dress I liked in a mall window."_

"_Let is hang out a day or two so he'll see it. Also, some new Victoria Secret panties to wear, not that I think he'll leave them on you."_

_Stephanie was at the perfume counter, sniffing for a beachy scent. "Lula, how's this?"_

"_Oh, Girl, that is good.! It's not strong, just a soft scent with a little tropical fruit. Not tuiti fruiti sweet. I think that's the one. Batman ain't going to know what hit him."_

_Lula picked a pale pastel splash bikini with a thong back. The little top would barely cover her breasts. "This is the one to wear sunbathing on the roof. When Ranger sees how little there is, tell him you don't want any tan lines."_

"_I can't wear that thong bottom!"_

"_Who's going to see you on the roof, but the Wizard. Play with his mind. Create the image of your ass is hanging in the beach breeze."_

"_Ok, I think I can do that." Stephanie looked at the almost nothing bathing suit._

_Next, Lula was holding a bronze colored one with a bandeau top. It had a metal ring holding the top together and two for the sides of the bikini bottom. "Hang this one out with the dress. Let him think you'll be wearing this sexy thing on the beach."_

_Stephanie nodded at her._

"_This one is the clincher. This one will get Batman to fun in the sun and you some extra-special lovin'. Before he realizes, he'll be thanking you for wanting him there."_

_This one was a beige-gold color. It had fringes on the triangle cups of the top that tied in the middle. The front of the bikini bottom had fringes and tied on the sides. Some of the individual fringes had aqua beads _

"_We'll use Tank's phone and send a picture of you at the beach in this one. From a distance, you'll look like you're naked."_

"_Oh my God, Ranger will freak, Lula."_

"_Right down to that pretty Porsche and hauling his fine ass to Point Pleasant. Make sure the room we rented to shower and change in is available all week-end, because you won't be seeing much sun after Friday."_

"_What if Ranger doesn't come?"_

"_Stephanie! He may be stupid about relationships, but his bat package will be doing the thinking for him and lead him to the beach."_

"_I don't like to be deceitful."_

"_Do you want your man to come, then we need to leave him some crumbs to find his way to Point Pleasant."_

"_Oh, all right. What else?"_

"_Make sure he knows you got a wax job in the promised land."_

"_He'll know. I sleep with him every night. Have Lester spray your new beach scent around the office on Friday morning after you leave so Batman will get a whiff of you. __But, Lester doesn't smell nothing, remember."_

"_Ranger's doing surveillance with Bobby on Thursday night, so he won't be home when I get back from my waxing until late."_

"_That's perfect. Bobby can tune into the oldies radio station and we'll call in requests for beach songs. Ranger will be on such beach overload, he'll be there before you know it."_

"_I hope this works ."_

_Stephanie bought the pale aqua off-the-shoulder dress and new sandals, three bathing suits, a new coconut suntan lotion, a couple Beach Boys CD'S and ocean music, some new Victoria Secrets panties, tropical air freshener, and her new perfume._

_She took all her packages to the 7th floor apartment, then went down to Ranger's office._

"_Have fun shopping, Babe" Ranger asked her looking up from his desk. Stephanie came over to him and bent to kiss him._

"_Yes, we did." _

_He sniffed her neck. "New perfume. It's beachy."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Operation Ranger_

_3 Days to Beach Bash_

_Stephanie was sunbathing during lunch on the roof of the Rangeman building. __She was wearing the new thong bathing suit she purchased with Lula's assistance. She had downloaded some Beach Boys and Jimmy Buffet songs in her Ipod and was singing along. Lying on her stomach and reading the latest gossip magazine, a tingle went up and down her spine as a shadow fell over her. Looking up at Ranger, "Hi."_

"_Hi to you. Babe, you are aware your ass cheeks are showing."_

"_Ranger, it's a thong bikini. With all the purchases I make at Victoria Secrets, I would think you would know a thong. I have sunscreen on as I don't want tan lines for Beach Bash."_

_Getting up from the chaise lounge, Ranger got a very up-close-and-personal view of how little there was to the bathing suit. Turning to look at him as she took a bite of her turkey sandwich, he saw more string than material. Her nipples were barely covered by the small triangles of her top. Letting out a groan and swallowing hard. "You're not planning on wearing this on the beach, are you?"_

"_Don't be silly. I'll get arrested by the Point Pleasant police for indecent exposure and you would need to come bail me out of jail. This one is for the roof. I bought another one for the Beach Bash."_

"_I hope it covers more," Ranger was rubbing his hands over her greased body and they came to rest on her ass. "Babe, do you know what you're doing to me. I have to leave with Tank to check on a security installation."_

"_Well, I guess you'll have to keep this image in your head" standing on her toes to kiss him._

_Ranger got into the elevator, he sniffed. The elevator smelled like Stephanie, but she was still on the roof. When he rode up in it to go to the roof, there was no smell. The doors opened on 5 and Tank stepped in, catching Ranger sniffing the elevator, his hands which he had washed, and his clothes. Next, he stepped near Tank to get a whiff. "Do you smell something tropical?"_

"_No, but I'm currently using a musk scented deodorant. Want to smell my arm pit?" Tank raised his arm above his head. Lula was going to owe him big time for this scheme. He was biting the inside of his mouth because he was about to bust a gut laughing._

"_Forget it."_

_Bobby and Lester were in the control room watching the camera feed from the elevator. They were rolling on the floor laughing at the scene. Trying to get anything over on Ranger was a miracle in itself. But playing with his mind, it was too good. Ranger stood no chance against by a "Burg" girl and a former hooker and didn't know it._

_Returning to Rangeman later in the afternoon, Ranger and Tank got into the elevator. The sounds of the ocean were playing, not the usual boring music, but Ranger never noticed._

"_Now, I smell lime," Ranger told Tank_

"_You're crazy, corndogs smell nothing like limes. Point Pleasant has the best ones and my name is on a few of them on Friday."_

_The elevator stopped on 5, there standing eating a corndog was Stephanie._

"_See I told you corndogs. Limes my ass." Tank reached into the bag Stephanie was holding and grabbed one, walking towards his office. Ranger was left with a confused look on his face._

_Stephanie got on the elevator, "Wanna bite," holding it towards Ranger._

"_Do you smell limes?" Ranger was sniffing around._

"_No, I smell corndog," waving it under Ranger's nose. He took a bite out of frustration as the elevator doors opened on 7. The elevator music changed back to the boring stuff as they stepped off. "Babe, did the music change. I could swear I heard the ocean."_

"_No, it's the usual snooze music." Stephanie almost choked trying not to giggle. _

_Ranger went into the bedroom to change out of his Rangeman black. Stephanie heard him calling her. 'Babe, can you come in here?"_

_She could hear him inhaling in the bathroom, "Do you smell coconut?"_

'_Ranger, you are probably smelling my bathing suit. I hung it in the shower when I took it off."_

"_So, you smell coconut."_

"_Yes, here," Stephanie handed him a piece of her bikini which he put to his nose._

"_Coconut." Finally, someone smelled what he was smelling. He wasn't crazy._

_Stephanie put the Beach Boys CD in the player as she waited for Ella to bring up dinner. Just as Ranger walked out in his low hung sweatpants, the door opened and Ella rolled dinner in on her cart._

'_Hi Carlos. Hi Stephanie, dear. I made chicken and rice. I barbecued some for you Stephanie. I also made a fruit salad. Watermelons and cantaloupes are at peak season right now. Also, I cut some fresh pineapple."_

"_Ella, did you use a knew cleaner in the elevator?"_

"_No, just my usual bleach wipes. Do you want me to use something else, Carlos."_

"_No. First I smelled something tropical in the elevator, then limes. I guess it was my mistake."_

"_If you need anything else, call me. Stephanie, that corndog hit the spot today. Thank you."_

_As Ella was waiting on the elevator, she took a small spray bottle out of her pocket and spritzed the air in the 7th floor lobby and the elevator. The bottle said Pina Colada._


	3. Chapter 3

_OPERATION RANGER_

_2 DAYS TO BEACH BASH_

_Ranger was up at 5:00 AM to work-out in the gym. Stepping out of the apartment, a hint of coconut met him, but also another scent, maybe pineapple. The elevator opened and he smelled the same thing._

"_I know I'm smell something," he said to the empty elevator. He walked completely around the elevator sniffing, rubbing his hands on the panels, bending to smell the carpet. Ranger found sand in the carpeting. When the doors opened on 4, Ranger was looking at the sand granules in his hand. Bobby was standing there looking at him._

"_Here, smell my fingers. What do they smell like?" Ranger was holding his hand to Bobby's face._

"_I can't really smell anything, Boss. I'm getting a head cold. Hey, Lester, come smell Ranger's hand."_

_Lester was about to walk into the gym and turned back towards Bobby and Ranger. "Why?" Lester bent and sniffed his fingers. _

"_Smells like dirt. Hey, where did you get the sand?"_

"_In the elevator. You don't smell coconut at all?"_

"_No."_

_Ranger shook his head and went to the gym. Bobby and Lester fell against the stairwell door as they opened it._

"_He's obsessing over the tropical smells." Roars of laughter echoed in the stairwell. Bobby was rubbing his cheeks because they hurt from laughing._

_Stephanie walked out of the bedroom, dressed for work at Rangeman. Sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper, was Ranger. Ella left bagels and fruit for breakfast. Stephanie lowered the paper and kissed him._

"_Babe, are you wearing that new perfume?'_

"_Yes, I like to feel a little girly with all the males around and the black."_

_Before lunch, Stephanie came into Ranger's office and closed the door._

"_Ranger, Lester told me about the elevator this morning. Are you under stress? Is something wrong? The men are going to start to talk about you."_

_He looked up from his desk and shook his head. "Babe, I found sand this morning. Lester and Bobby saw it. I can't explain the smells like your perfume where you haven't been or the coconut, pineapple, and limes, but I know what I was touching."_

"_Well, I think you need to relax a little and same some fun. Come with me."_

_Ranger followed Stephanie to the elevator. Going to 7, he sniffed, "Do you smell anything because I don't."_

"_No, Ranger, it doesn't smell like anything."_

_She led him to the roof, where she took off her shoes. Ranger saw a sign hanging that read "SHOES OPTIONAL", so he took off his and socks._

_Walking out onto the roof patio, Ranger found himself standing on sand. Beach Boys music was playing. Inflatable palm trees were swaying in the slight breeze on the warm August day. Luis, Ella's husband, was grilling hot dogs and hamburgers. A canopy was up to shade a table with tropical paper plates, matching napkins were rolled to hold the plastic silverware. These were tied with colored ribbons. Condiments were in brightly colored bowls. There was pasta salad, garden salad, slices of watermelon, cantaloupe, and honeydew, and assorted cookies. Drinks were in colored glasses with little umbrellas. A bubble machine was blasting bubbles. There were big beach umbrellas set up over tables and chairs. Some were in the sun. Stephanie put a lei around Ranger's neck and handed him a fruity drink._

"_Babe, what's this?"_

"_Ella and I decided to bring the beach here and have a lunchtime cookout for the guys. Is it ok?"_

"_It's great. I can't believe that you were able to do all this. Where did the sand come from?", raising an eyebrow. That explained the sand he found in the elevator as Ranger wiggled his toes in it._

"_A couple of the guys carried bags of sand up for me yesterday and some today so I could scatter it around. Oh, we have guests."_

_Tank, Bobby, Lester walked barefoot onto the roof. _

"_Welcome to the Beach Party." Stephanie smirked at them, putting leis around there necks. "Get some lunch."_

_Moments later more Rangeman employees stepped out on the roof. Since most of the employees ate in the building with the food provided, there was a continuous line of black clad men. Stephanie had sent an e-mail to the employees about the party, but she wanted to show Ranger to put the beach atmosphere in his head. She watched as he was enjoying himself, he just didn't realize it._

_  
Stephanie walked over to Ella and Luis, "Thank you for your help. I know this is rather over the top, but I want Carlos to know he can relax. Ranger doesn't have to be Ranger 24/7, Carlos can come out."_

"_Don't worry, dear. He'll get it eventually. Sometimes he can be rather thick in the head. I know the scents are driving him crazy."_

"_That is funny." Stephanie changed the subject as Ranger was walking over to where she was standing. "I'm glad it was a beautiful day, Ella."_

"_Babe. You and Ella did a wonderful job. The men are enjoying it. Thank you too, Luis."_

"_And, you aren't having fun?" Stephanie poked him in the side._

"_Yes, I am. I found sand in the elevator today and now I know where it came from. I still can't explain the smells in the elevator, though."_

"_Just enjoy lunch, Carlos," Stephanie said to him before she kissed him on his lips._

_At 5, Stephanie walked into Ranger's office, he was still wearing his lei._

"_Hey, Babe. Ready to quit for the day," pulling her into his lap and kissing her neck._

"_Yes. I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could eat on the roof since it's still decorated. We could have our own boardwalk."_

"_Sounds perfect to me."_

"_When I was getting the decorations today. I stopped at Bert's Meat Market and bought some shish-ka-bobs. We could grill those, have a few margarita's, and enjoy the evening. I know you have a surveillance job tomorrow night. Lula and I have appointments after work to get waxed before Beach Bash."_

"_I think I can fit it into my schedule."_

"_I'm going up and shower. I bought this margarita scented body scrub I want to try."_

"_I will be up in a few minutes to wash your back," giving Stephanie a devilish grin._

_Ranger shut down him laptop for the evening. He looked at some of his employees, even ones who worked the later shifts, came for the lunch and were still wearing the leis as he was. Stephanie loved the beach. "Maybe, I should go with her on Friday." The image of the hoards of people and being unarmed for a day that close to Trenton where he was known on the streets for being a bad-ass wiped the thought out of his mind. Stephanie could go have fun without him._

_Stepping on the elevator, as he was almost expecting a scent to catch his nose, he didn't smell anything, just elevator. Maybe, he was just imaging it all._

_While Stephanie and Ranger were enjoying their meal on the roof of grilled shish-ka-bobs, rice, and fruit salad, smelling from margarita body scrub, and drinking their tropical drinks, Stephanie's partners in crime were in the control room. _

_Tank, Ella, Bobby, and Lester were watching the tape from earlier in the day of Ranger sniffing the elevator, tears running down their faces from laughing so hard._


	4. Chapter 4

Operation Ranger

1 day till Beach Bash

Stephanie was in the dressing room. She had the new dress to wear tomorrow laying on the bed and the bronze bathing suit beside it. Standing there she was biting on her finger, thinking about crazy Ranger had been the last two days. She hoped this plan is going to work. Hanging the dress with the bikini on the door of the dressing room, she really liked the dress, so even if Ranger didn't come, Stephanie had a really sexy dress.

"Babe, you coming down with me", Ranger walked in the bedroom and stopped when he saw what was hanging on the door. 'Something new?"

"Yes, that's to wear tomorrow. We're going to have dinner on the boardwalk and watch the fireworks, so I'll be getting in late. I don't want to wear my swim suit into a restaurant."

Ranger looked from the dress to the swim suit. The dress was going to be short and show Stephanie's long legs. The shimmering bronze bathing suit was going to be eye catching with her golden tan. Ranger felt his cargo pants getting a little tight.

"Ready to go down. I'll have to think about the sandals I want to wear and any jewelry. Let's go," Stephanie kissed him as she walked out the bedroom door.

"You're wearing your perfume, right?"

"Yes. I'm going to stop if you keep asking me."

They stepped on the elevator. Ranger was thinking about the bathing suit as it dinged on 5. Before he stepped off, he sniffed, "Babe, do you smell mangoes?"

"No, I smell Bulgari. "

"Only bath gel," disappointment in his voice.

"I only smell my favorite Ranger scent."

Ranger and Tank had a meeting with a client in downtown Trenton for an upgrade on the existing security for his jewelry store. Ranger decided on his new bad-ass black truck that had been delivered earlier in the morning. He and Tank hopped in after he unlocked it with the remote. Before backing it out, "Tank, do you smell Stephanie's new perfume?"

"I smell the new car smell. I smell leather. These smell nothing like Stephanie's perfume. Get a grip, man."

"Was anyone around this truck in the garage? I'm checking the tape when we get back. I smell Stephanie's perfume."

"This was delivered after most of the guys were either working or in the gym. Check the tape if that will satisfy you." Tank had doctored the tape, deleting Lester spraying the perfume in the truck and all Ranger's vehicle's. Even his hummer smelled like Stephanie in case they took it. Lula and her man ideas for Stephanie.

Ranger was checking the existing Rangeman security system when Tank motioned to the client. "It's a joke, but if Ranger asked you if you smell anything tropical in his truck, say "No", please."

The client nodded, "I thought he had a pretty scent and I was going to ask what type of laundry detergent or aftershave he wore." Tank stepped away from the client and pretended to be looking at the front door of his business.

"I think we're done here, Morty. I'll have my installation team here within a day or two for the upgrade. Come here. Tell me if you smell anything in this truck." Ranger unlocked it with the remote and opened the door.

Morty, climbed in and looked around, sniffing. "It smells new. Did you just get it or have it cleaned. Nice truck." Morty climbed down so Tank could get in, there eyes meeting in an unspoken "Thanks."

Ranger got behind the wheel and pulled out. He was still smelling Stephanie's perfume.

As he driving back to Rangeman, he zoned out. The image of Stephanie running in her bronze colored bathing suit on the beach was in his mind as he smelled her.

"Ranger, where are we going? You just passed Rangeman. Do we have somewhere else to go?"

"No. Stephanie bought a new swim suit and it's stuck in my mind."

"If it's that good, I hope I'm not spending my day off guarding your woman's booty. That should be your job. You and your stupid I hate big crowds. The boogey man is gonna get me if I'm not armed. My ass."

"I'd look after Lula."

"Anybody bothers my big bundle of love and she'll squash them."

In the control room, Ranger watched the tape of the garage and saw no one around his new truck. Tank knew he did an excellent editing job, even Ranger couldn't tell.

Ranger took Stephanie to Pino's for lunch. He went for the usual back booth as Stephanie talked with Eddie and Big Dog. As she was walking to their booth, Ranger imagined her walking towards him in that bronze bathing suit in a Bo Derek kind of way from the movie "10".

"Ranger. Earth to Ranger." Stephanie was waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?"

"Ranger, what were you thinking. You had the most lecherous smile on your face."

Without thinking, Ranger blurted out, "You in that shimmery bronze bathing suit on a beach."

"What was I doing in it?"

Ranger caught his focus again, "Babe, when we get back to Rangeman, will you model it for me?"

"Ok, if that's what you want."

Ranger rushed Stephanie through her pizza to get back to Rangeman. Stephanie went into the bathroom to put on the bathing suit, trying not to laugh. Lula said it would catch his attention, but maybe he was going to need an exorcism. She wondered what he would think of the fringed one. This better lead him to Point Pleasant. Just as the bathroom door opened and she stepped out, Stephanie heard Ranger say, "Be there in 5."

"Babe, you killing me. The real thing is way better than my imagination. That is like I died and went to heaven." Stephanie was turning slowly so Ranger got the full effect of the swim suit. "Damn, I have to go there's a problem with an account. That is perfection. Bye." Ranger ran out the door. He decided to take the stairs and noticed a lemony smell in the stairwell. Ranger just shook his head.

Stephanie picked Lula up for their waxing appointment after work.

"White Girl, Tank told me how Ranger is going around smelling elevators and everybody denies the scent. He even got a client to go along with it today."

"He was daydreaming at Pino's today about me in the bronze swim suit. What is he going to do about the fringed one. That one screams sex."

"No, it screams "I WANT IT NOW. And that is what Batman is going to do, even if it's right on the beach. When he gets that picture tomorrow, he will break the speed of sound in that black Porsche to get to Point Pleasant. I don't think a cop will stop him, he'll be driving to fast for them to catch him."

"Lula, I don't want him to get arrested! I just want Carlos at Beach Bash, Ranger can stay home."

"Don't worry your pretty little white girl head, Carlos will be there, but Ranger's got to drive him."

Later in the evening, sitting in Ranger's new truck watching for a skip, Tank had told Bobby about Ranger daydreaming about Stephanie's new bathing suit and that appeared what he was doing now. Ranger was staring off into space and a grin was on his face. He never even said anything when Bobby turned on the radio.

"Good Evening, Trenton. This is your favorite DJ, Sam Bam Thank You Ma'am. I have a caller who would like to request a song tonight. Go ahead caller. "

"Hello, am I on the air."

"Yes, go ahead with your request."

"I'd like you to play "Fun, Fun, Fun" by the Beach Boys for my Hunka Hunka Tank of Burning Love. Can't wait for Beach Bash tomorrow, Tankie."

"I'll get that right on for you."

"Ranger, I think that was Lula," Bobby looked at him.

Ranger was seeing Stephanie in her bronze bathing suit and was running down the beach after her. He didn't hear Bobby call to him at first.

"Ranger! Come on the skips getting away!" Bobby was running out of the truck. Snapping out of it, Ranger took off after Bobby and the skip.

On the way back to Rangeman, the DJ announced another request. "Go ahead caller."

"Hello," was a deep booming voice "I like to request "Summer Loving" for my girl, Lula. I can't wait for Beach Bash tomorrow with you. Night, Sweetie."

"Ranger, sounds like we all should be going to Beach Bash if Tank and Lula are requesting songs for each other," Bobby told him getting out of his truck in the Rangeman garage.

"Do you smell pineapple?"


	5. Chapter 5

-1Operation Ranger

Beach Bash

Stephanie had set the alarm on her side of the bed for 6:00 AM.

Ranger got home last night before midnight, but he was like a man possessed when he came to bed. It was after two before she fell asleep and he was down in the gym at 5:00. How he functioned on such little sleep, she would never know. Good thing Tank was driving to Point Pleasant.

Stephanie showered and dressed. She put on the bronze bathing suit under her tank and shorts. You had to give Lula credit, that bathing suit was sexy, and Ranger told her repeatedly how hot it was during their bedroom acrobatics. The fringed one she was actually going to wear may never compare to the bronze one.

She found Ranger in his usual spot at the breakfast counter reading the newspaper. Stephanie grabbed her coffee and half of a bagel. They were going to eat breakfast on the way to Point Pleasant.

"Morning, Tiger", Stephanie kissed him before sitting down.

"Morning, Babe", Ranger's eyes went right to the bronze color that was poking out from under her tank. "Ready to go."

"Yeah, Tank should be here soon. We're going to get breakfast on the way," between bites of her bagel.

Ranger had been debating since he was in the gym, maybe he should just go to Beach Bash. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. The image of Stephanie in that shimmery swimsuit was still in his head, and to make it worse, he peeked into her overnight bag and saw aqua lacy panties to match the dress. He couldn't remember a day he hadn't had at least one weapon on him, but he knew if he did go Ranger would be staying home and his alter-ego Carlos would be appearing. And there is no place to put a Glock in swim trunks. As the years passed, less of Carlos showed and his Ranger persona took over. Ranger, dressed in black, gave him the confidence that Carlos didn't always have. In the past before the Army, Carlos could be a bumbling idiot at times. The tough street Ranger is what Stephanie had first seen and had become her superhero, but Carlos is someone even she rarely saw. He would have to be catching up on paperwork today.

Ranger's thoughts were broken when Tank knocked on the door, "Ready Bombshell?" He picked up her bag.

"Yes," Stephanie was slipping on a pair of flat sandals, grabbing her purse, and kissed Ranger good-bye. "If we're going to be really late, I'll call you."

"Bye, Babe. Have a good time with the girls and Tank." Ranger sniffed and no perfume.

"No perfume today. I'll have my coconut sunscreen on later."

Stephanie watched Ranger while she ate, and thought he was changing his mind, but he didn't, so she hid her disappointment.

Ranger put his dishes in the dishwasher and went down to 5. In the elevator, it smelled like elevator. He turned on the light in his office and sunk down in his chair, miserable. He saw the lei from the cook-out lunch a few days ago and picked up the very subtle fragrance of Stephanie's new perfume. Here he went again with the mysterious scents. He walked to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Lester, Bobby, and Hal were in there getting bagels.

He picked up on Stephanie's perfume again. It wasn't strong either.

"I know Stephanie wasn't in here, but do you three smell her perfume?"

"I smell coffee," Hal said holding up his cup.

Lester grinned, "I have French vanilla," holding up his Starbucks cup.

"Boss, I can barely smell my blueberry bagel, so how could I smell perfume," Bobby was sniffling.

"Forget, I asked," Ranger turned and stalked out of the room forgetting his water.

In the morning meeting going over the schedule for today and updates on outstanding FTA's, Ranger smelled the same Stephanie scent. Ranger tried not to be too obvious with his sniffing. Lester walked in and took his usual seat next to Bobby. He was wearing his lei and carrying coffee. Ranger looked at him as he sat down.

"What, I feel pretty today. I have my French vanilla coffee."

Ranger spoke up, "Before, we get started does anyone smell a tropical perfume?"

Ranger looked around the conference room, he got a couple shakes of the head, one shrug of the shoulders, and Lester spoke up, "Ranger. Bobby's wearing Cool Water Deep deodorant maybe that's what you smell. He does smell nice."

From around the room, voices starting speaking, "I like Perry Ellis."

"I'm wearing English Leather aftershave."

"Paco Rabanne is my favorite."

"Hey, I have a new cologne 'Very Irrestible Man' maybe you've been smelling me all along Ranger," Lester told him as he walked up to his chair so he could sniff. "I just don't go that way, Boss."

"Maybe you should," someone said, " 'Very Irrestible Man' sure isn't getting you any."

"I just bought this. It hasn't had time to work," Lester said.

"Ok, I don't care about your personal hygiene. Let's get this meeting over with."

Lester sat back down and the meeting continued.

Ranger was sitting in his office, looking at the same report for the last 30 minutes and didn't have the faintest idea what he was looking at. Bobby and Lester walked in and sat down. Ranger let out a groan.

"Hey, Boss, since Stephanie isn't here want to go to lunch with us?"

Just as Ranger was going to answer them his cell phone beeped that he had a text message. He flipped his phone open and saw it was from Tank

**Batman look at this form on our girl xxx L**

A picture came up on his phone of a volleyball game. Stephanie was reaching to dunk the ball over the net and Tank was reaching for it also. From the angle, Stephanie was higher in the air and Tank looked like he was going to bite Stephanie's breast. She wasn't wearing the bronze bathing suit. It looked like she wasn't wearing anything at all. "Where's the bathing suit?" he thought.

Ranger jumped up and told Lester and Bobby, " I have to go. You two run the office. And stay out of trouble."

Ranger ran up the stairs and beeped open the apartment as he blew through the door almost knocking down Ella. He went straight for the bedroom. Ella was laughing as Carlos finally had too much. A few minutes later, Ranger grabbed the keys for the Porsche. He had changed into blue board shorts with white palm trees that Ella had just put in his drawer 2 days ago, a white tank, and sandals. He had an overnight bag in his hand. Ranger was back out the door and never even saw Ella.

Bobby and Lester were in the control room watching the Porsche pull out of the garage at hyper-speed. Lester dialed Tank.

"Hello," Lula answered.

"The rooster just flew the coop. What did you do to get him out of here so fast."

"Just look."

The picture of Stephanie and Tank in the volleyball game came up on the phone.

"Yup, that would do it," Bobby said as Lester closed his phone after erasing the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

OPERATION RANGER

Beach Bash Part 2

At Rangeman, Bobby and Lester were viewing the security tapes of Ranger from the last few days.

"Bobby, I know if we edit these tapes, we could win big money on that funniest video show."

"Lester, you have a death wish don't you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While in his zone racing to Point Pleasant, the light dawned on him. How stupid could Carlos Manoso be, she was getting what she wanted, him at Beach Bash. Stephanie was behind all the craziness he had gone through and dragged his men and Lula into her zany world. He should be angry, but he was smiling. It warmed his heart that his men respected her or were as crazy to be involved in this scheme knowing if he wanted could make their lives miserable. Stephanie was a force of nature, the light in his darkness, and the love of his life. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and it was the best place to be.

The lot attendant must have thought he was insane because he was laughing uncontrollably when he parked the Porsche. His Glock was under the seat. Standing there surveying the beach, it was people, people, and more people. To his left, he saw some volleyball nets down on the beach, so he decided to start there. As he got closer, he saw only a few people were hanging around the volleyball nets, but a large crowd was forming around a stage that had been set up towards the boardwalk..

As Ranger approached the crowd, he thought he found who he was seeking. They were doing karaoke and the announcer was introducing the next song, "Next up we have 'Cheeseburger in Paradise' by Bombshell and the Merry Makers." He heard a female voice starting to sing the words and when he made his way through the crowd so that he could actually see the stage, he wasn't prepared for the site in front of him. Tank, Lula, and Connie were singing the background vocals to Stephanie's lead. Tank had on pink board shorts with large white and blue hibiscus flowers, Lula was wearing a purple spandex bikini with a big rhinestone heart on the chest, and Connie had on a yellow striped one piece with the sides cut-out. The star of the show was Stephanie. She was wearing a golden tan colored bikini with fringes on the top and the front of the bottoms. Some of the fringes had aqua beads. She was wearing a straw cowboy hat with an aqua band around it. She was swinging her hips in a hula dance fashion. Ranger was watching how the fringes were moving with her body. From a distance, it would look like she wasn't wearing anything at all.

The audience started to clap in rhythm as Stephanie was clapping and singing,

"I like mine with lettuce and tomato

Heinz 57 and French fried potatoes

Big kosher pickle and a cold draft beer

Well good God Almighty which way do I steer for my

Cheeseburger in paradise"

Ranger was impressed how well Stephanie sang and Tank, Lula, and Connie were good back-up singers.

"Let's here it for Bombshell and the Merry Makers." There was a loud round of applause for them. Some people were yelling for more. Ranger even heard "I love you Bombshell" coming from behind him. He made his way over to the stage and Stephanie saw him, jumping in his arms.

'What are you doing here?" Stephanie was kissing him.

"You played me, Babe."

"Carlos, I don't know what you're talking about," batting her baby blues at him.

Tank mouthed to Lula to "Run."

"You two stay put. I want answers," Ranger told Tank and Lula trying to sound angry, but laughing inside.

"How could you think anything like that. I love you."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"What changed your mind?" Stephanie looked at him coyly.

"Tank, save yourself. Run. I'll stun Batman's ass!" Lula whipped her stun gun out of nowhere and pointed it at Ranger. "Don't say a word, White Girl. I'll never let him ship you anywhere in a box."

Stephanie said to Lula, "Put that away. I'm not going anywhere."

Still pointing it at Ranger, "Remember the man in the gorilla suit in the movie 'Trading Places." He nodded at her. "He became a monkey's bitch and that's what will happen to you if you try anything. I'll ship you to monkey land!"

Tank had fallen down to the sand, he was laughing so hard.

"I'm not sending my Babe anywhere," Ranger moved behind Stephanie away from the stun gun.

"Pinkie swear or I'll zap you!"

Ranger and Lula did a pinkie swear on the beach as Tank took the stun gun from her. Stephanie was trying to catch her breath from laughing. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Can I kiss my woman now!"

"Ok, but I'll be watching you, wizard. If the skinny white girl disappears, it's monkey land for you."

Ranger was laughing as he pulled out his cell phone and showed her the picture. "Babe, it looks like you're nude. I got here as fast as i could. I take it, Lula sent this."

"You're right, Batman. Ain't she lookin' good."

Ranger gave Lula a raised eyebrow, afraid to answer.

"I knew you couldn't stay away, Man," Tank told him with a slap on his back.

"Today, you're Carlos. No Ranger because he's at home," Stephanie kissing him back.

"Babe, where did you get this bathing suit? The bronze one was hot, but this one will burn me."

"This says sex and I want it now!", Lula told him.

Carlos laughed, "I'll agree with that," and whispered in Stephanie's ear, "Wait until I get you under the boardwalk."

'I want my corndogs," Tank announced.

Connie was walking by with a tall thin man and gave them a wave. "That's Stan."

Stephanie, Ranger, Lula, and Tank made their way over to some food booths. "Here's your money, Bombshell" Tank pulled money out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Ranger looked at Stephanie, "I have no place to put it in this." She was shocked when he ordered a corndog, too.

"Carlos doesn't follow Ranger's healthy diet all the time," he told her.

"Good. Ranger can work it off on Monday," Stephanie poked him in the chest.

A young man ran over to Stephanie and Ranger instantly tensed, "Stephanie, you up for the next volleyball game."

"You bet", and Tank nodded in agreement. "Can we use another player, Matt. This is Carlos."

"Yes, Marty disappeared and I think he got drunk with some girl, so he's out."

"Up for some volleyball," Stephanie asked Ranger.

"Bring it on, Babe."

The remainder of the day, they played volleyball, snacked on cheese fries and lemonade, listen to bands, and swam in the water. Stephanie and Ranger were out in the water and he was holding her trailing kisses from her ear to her neck and back to her lips.

"Is, Carlos, having a good time?"

"Uh huh," his one hand was playing with the fringes on her top and the other was on her back pressing her into him. "I like these fringes."

"You liked the bronze one."

"Ranger liked that one, Carlos really likes this one."

Stephanie gently cradled his face in her hands, "You don't need to be Ranger every minute of everyday. You were Carlos first and Ranger is just a part of you. I love all of you, Superhero or not."

"It's been nice to feel normal, today. I sometimes forget what that is like. We have to do it more often."

"I see Tank and Lula signaling us. They must want dinner so I guess we had better change. Did you bring anything to change into for dinner."

"Got it covered, Babe. Where are we going to change?"

"We rented a room at a hotel near the boardwalk so we could shower and change clothes."

"Are Tank and Lula going home tonight?"

"Yes."

"So, we don't need to go home."

"No, but I don't have anything to sleep in, Carlos," giving him the innocent doe eyes.

"I never said anything about sleeping. These fringes are driving me crazy."

"You drive me crazy all the time."

"Babe.'

Back at the hotel room, Tank and Ranger flipped a coin for the bathroom first. Of course, Ranger won, so he and Stephanie took their shower first. And, he thoroughly made sure all the sun tan lotion and salt from the water was off her skin. Then Tank and Lula had their turn..

When Stephanie finished dressing, Ranger let out a whistle as she modeled her off the shoulder dress for him. It laid mid thigh and showed her long neck, delicate shoulders, and all her curves that he loved.

"Babe, I like those lacy panties you have on with that dress," admiring her with molten chocolate eyes.

The door from the bedroom opened as Tank and Lula finished dressing, "Get a room," as Ranger and Stephanie were kissing on the couch in the sitting area.

"We're planning on this one after you leave," Ranger told Tank.

The two couples walked on the boardwalk a short distance to a small Italian restaurant Stephanie recommended, "A Piece of Italy." The entrance was crowded with people waiting for seating.

"I wonder how long a wait," Tank said. "Popular place."

"Excellent food here," Stephanie said as she walked up to the hostess.

"How many, please," the hostess asked without looking at her. She was middle-aged, a few inches shorter than Stephanie with graying hair cut in a short bob.

"Four, please, Mary Ann."

The woman looked up and a huge smile came across her face. "Stephanie, come this way."

Tank, Lula, and Ranger followed, surprised how fast they were seated. The hostess kissed her. "For one of my favorite girls, one of her favorite tables."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to. This is Carlos, Lula, and Tank."

"I'm so happy to see you and you get more beautiful every time. Wait till I tell Cliff you're here. We were just taking about the big bond fires your Grandfather had on the beach and those delicious steamed shrimp he made."

Ranger noticed tears in her eyes as she looked around the small restaurant. "Babe, come here a lot."

"I used to. When Grandma and Grandpa Mazur rented a small beach house in the summer, Valerie and I would eat dinner here with them. This was my Grandfather's favorite table because he could watch the ocean."

A large, bald man in an apron came over and gave Stephanie a big bear hug. "Stephanie, it's so good to see you."

"Hi, Cliff. How are you?"

"Better, now that I saw you. I brought your Grandfather's favorite wine," pouring it into the glasses.

"This is Carlos, Lula, and Tank."

"It's a pleasure to meet Stephanie's friends. Let met go crack the whip in the kitchen."

"Oh, I bet you have stories of your Grandmother here, Bombshell."

"She's just as crazy now as she was then. And, Grandpa loved her for it. Believe it or not, I would be up at sunrise walking the beach with my grandfather looking for shells. And the house they rented had a big hammock on the deck. Grandpa and I used to lay in it and watch the sunset. Grandma and Valerie would be baking cookies. I enjoyed my summers here."

"Want do you recommend, Babe."

"Everything. I'm having the lasagna. Cliff makes his own noodles.

All four decided on the lasagna.

Mary Ann came back over to the table as they were waiting on the food. "Honey, when I walk on the beach, I can still imagine the little girl in pony tails running along the beach with her grandparents. How is Edna?"

"Still crazy. She lives with my parents and drives my father insane, on purpose, of course."

"The beach house is up for sale. No one really uses it anymore. You should but it, honey, and we could have you back with us. It needs some work though."

"I'll take a walk down the beach tomorrow and look at it. I'd like to see it. Every time I come here, I drive past it."

"Here's your food. Enjoy it and yell if you need anything."

Lula and Stephanie went to the ladies room. "See, White Girl, I told you that fringe thing would get Batman's ass here. And, I must say his alter ego, Carlos, seems to be enjoying himself."

"Lula, you are the best."

"And don't forget it."

After dinner, they watched the fireworks from the boardwalk. Tank and Lula left for Trenton.

Ranger and Stephanie were in bed at the hotel. "Did Carlos have fun today?"

"Yes, he did. I understand you were trying to make a point and I wasn't listening to you. You enjoyed making me crazy with all those scents, smells, and schemes. I can't believe everybody helped you."

Stephanie was trying not to giggle. In an instant, Ranger had flipped Stephanie and her pinned under him.

"Would you be mad at me if I did something like that? Not that I'm admitting to anything."

His dark chocolate eyes were studying her. He didn't say anything and Stephanie was starting to worry. His fingers were tracing her face and he rested his forehead on hers. "No, I am not mad at you. I love you more because you love all of me. Ranger and Carlos. It has been a long time since I've walked around and felt like Carlos, but if you ever, ever come up with another scheme with Lula, be afraid, be very afraid."

Stephanie was still giggling as he bent down and kissed her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Operation Ranger

Beach Bash The Morning After

After breakfast, Stephanie and Ranger walked hand-in-hand down the beach, the opposite direction from the noise around the Beach Bash. Stephanie stopped on the beach, a small white house was nestled between two larger more modern houses on the bluff above them. She led him up the path. Some of the white paint was peeling off the wooden structure. They walked around the house completely and up on the deck. Ranger watched Stephanie, her eye brimming with tears, memories flooding back at her. She lovingly ran her fingers around the railing on the deck and looked in the windows. She stood looking down at the rusted metal frame for a hammock.

"Babe, let's buy a beach house."

"Carlos, this will take more than a little paint to fix. Like power tools. Have you ever used them? Hammer and nails?"

"No. I can learn."

"Great. Batman meets Mr. Fix-it. Is your medical insurance paid up?"

"Babe."

The  
End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Any volunteers to tend Ranger's wounds?


End file.
